The Old Ones
by DarkShadow92
Summary: Klaus and the Originals think they are the first vampires, what if there are other older creatures known as the Old ones, ancient vampires more poweful than them. Post season 3
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Immortality,some people cherish and long for it,the eternal life and eternal youth that comes with it, I have walked on this earth for over five millenia,watching humans born and die while I froze in time. I am an immortal and this is my story


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bonnie was at the Boarding house going through her grimoire to find a way to help Elena, Stefan and her have been searching for a way to prevent Elena from becoming a vampire, the chances were close to minimal but they had to try. She overheard the Salvatore brothers arguing what was best for Elena. "There is no way out of it Stefan it is either Elena drinks blood or she dies no other way" Damon argued. Stefan sighed knowing Damon was telling the truth, " Maybe there is a loophole, I can't let Elena turn into a monster, she never wanted this" Damon snorted and went over to pour himself a drink every nerve in his body was urging him to drive a stake through Stefan's heart. "It's your fault she is dead brother if you could have gotten her out of the car this would never have happened" Stefan ran his hand through his hair, frustrated" It was her choice and I respected it" Before Damon could argue more Bonnie appeared a desperate and tired look on her face " There is nothing, we can't help her , she has to transition" They all went down to the basement where Elena was, she looked tired and ragged, " Elena how do you feel" Bonnie asked. Elena looked at the people staring at her with concern, "I feel tired and hungry" she answered dryly. "Do you want to go through with it, it's your choice" Stefan told her. "I never wanted this but I can't leave Jeremy behind, he has no one else" Elena looked at Damon and her heart ached, knowing that her choice hurt him. "Promise me that once I transition you will help me become a better vampire, I can't take the guilt if I hurt someone" She said to Damon and Stefan. Both brothers looked at each other knowing that they had to put their difference aside and help the girl they loved." We promise" they both said in unison. Bonnie just stood there watching the exchange between her best friend and the brothers, she didn't like the idea of Elena being a vampire but she was her best friend and she would help her no matter what. Damon blurred to fetch Elena blood from the fridge and brought it to her, as soon as the scent hit her Elena felt a hunger she never had before, she lurched onto the blood bag and tore through it moaning as the blood trickled down her throat, then her gums started aching as the fangs started to protrude, she looked at the people around her. Bonnie gasped in surprise as she saw Elena with bloodshot eyes and fangs Damon looked in awe while Stefan was concerned.

_ Meanwhile In Val Camonica Italy_

" It's time Lucretia, we have to find the witch, she is in Virginia a town called Mystic Falls, and make sure this time Leonidas doesn't get before you, he has become a problem" Felix informed her and left. Lucretia looked at Maximus "Leonidas will find her make sure he doesn't" Maximus told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this maybe a little late,this is my first fanfic so bear with me I will try to update regularly, it's a Bonnie/Oc fic with some delena

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR MY OWN

CHAPTER 3

_Salem 1692_

LPOV

I watched as the town people were gathering the witches trying to burn them at the stake, children were wailing and crying at their mothers, one young witch caught my eye she was unflowered, Asag has been demanding her ancestry line for a millenia now. She was crying as her mother was burnt at the stake. I saw her escape from one of the men and disappear into the bushes, " Go after her" one of the men shouted. I blurred into the bushes catching her by surprise, she recoiled in fear, " I am not going to hurt you,I just want to help" I told her. I could have easily compelled but the idea was repulsive. " What is your name little girl" I asked her. She stared at me, her lips quivering, "A..Amelia, Amelia Bennett" she stammered. She was young probably just maturing, I smiled at her and held out my hand " It's a pleasure meeting you Amelia,my name is Leonidas and you have nothing to fear about" I assured her

_Present Day Mystic Falls_

Bonnie was preparing for school, when she sensed something bad was going to happen, her witchy senses was on alert, something more evil than Klaus and the originals. Gathering her stuff quickly she got into her car and sped to the boarding house knowing well that Elena and the Salvatores would be there, she also wanted to give Elena her daylight ring. She reached there fast her tires screeching as she applied the brakes. Leaving the car she matched towards the house and without knocking she barged in and annouced herself. All three vampires looked at her with curiosity. " What's wrong Bonnie" Elena asked. Before she could answer, Bonnie handed Elena the ring, she watched as the brunnete slip it into her middle finger. Without beatig around the bush, " We have a problem,major problem" the room went silent.

Lucretia passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls Sign' She hated being bossed around by Felix and Maximus, She was a powerful being and their equal they had no right to boss her. Aurelia and Leonidas left, although Aurelia went underground it was Leonidas who was the trouble, he has foiled each plan they had but not this, she would get the witch and go back to Asag's good graces. Bring it on Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys today is update day so enjoy while it lasts, coz tommorow you will get limited update, but not to worry I will make sure you enjoy yourselves.

CHAPTER 4

The boarding house went silent for a while, all three vampires looked at Bonnie with confused looks " What problem are you talking about" asked Damon who looked on edge. Bonnie took a deep breath, " I felt something today, like something bad is going to happen, something poweful is coming to Mystic Falls and I don't know what it is" Bonnie finished, looking at the concerned faces of the vampires. Damon stood and went to pour himself a drink and looked at Bonnie, " Your witchy senses told you that something is coming which is powerful, what could be more powerful than an original, and what is it" Damon asked. Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit besides Elena. " I don't what it is, but I can feel it coming and we should be prepared"

Rebekah was walking away from the grille when she felt a vampire prescence, whipping around she came face to face with a red haired lady who was dressed to kill, tight black jeans that accentuated her curves, a matching leather jacket with a white blouse underneath and finishing it with high heeled stilettos. " Hey, where does your town witch live" the lady asked rudely. Rebekah was boiling inside, no one spoke to her like that, she had a rough day with Matt and she was thinking of ripping this little wench to pieces. Before Rebekah could answer, the lady vampire caught her throat and slammed her against the wall, "Uh Uh don't even think about it, I will tear you to pieces stupid original" the vampire snarled. Rebekah was shocked, not only is this vampire stronger than her, she could also read minds. The lady vampire looked into the original's eyes and started compelling her, " Where does your town witch live" she asked, without Rebekah knowing her mouth betrayed her and told the vampire, and she was gone. Rebekah stood there shocked, she an original was compelled and slammed into a wall by a vampire, she had to tell Nik, trouble has come to Mystic Falls and they were in dip shit problrem.

There it is guys, click that review button and make me happy. Toddles


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I am a little disappointed that am not getting any reviews, but that won't let me down, this is another update.

Chapter 5

_Five Thousand Years Ago_

They approached him with cautious, knowing well what he was, but they wanted power and he was the only one who could offer. "Mention the purpose of your visit" Asag asked. They all recoiled in fear, "We need power, make us immortals" Leonidas asked. Asag let out a cynical laugh "What makes you think that I, a Yichska will turn you pathetic mortals into powerful creatures like me, what do you have to offer" he demanded. Leonidas looked at him, no fear evident, "We know that out of all the humans, you demons like witches, especially the young and unflowered ones, turn us into immortals and each decade we will give you one young witch" Leonidas offered. Asag looked interested now, he glanced at Aurelia and Lucretia and smirked, "Not them, they are tainted" Leonidas insisted, he couldn't let anything happen to them, they were friends. "That is a good proposal, but you have to know that I have preferences, I like witches from powerful ancestry lines, and do we have a deal" he asked. Leonidas looked at the others and they gave a nod, "We have a deal" he answered. Asag stood and blurred over them, "Well then, let's get started shall we" He led them towards an altar, "I am a pureblood demon, once I make you like me, you will be powerful than any other creature besides us, you will be known as the Old ones, half blood Yichska's"

_Present Day Mystic Falls_

Lucretia smirked as she approached the witches' house, the run in with the original had her in a foul mood, she knew about them, claiming that they were the first vampires and they were powerful creatures, it irritated her, no one knew about them, it was part of the deal after they were made, but now everything would be in the open, the world will know about them, people will bow with respect, all that in due time, but first she had to get the witch, her senses were in alert, the house seemed eerily quiet, she searched for a heartbeat but found none, growling with anger she took her phone and dialed Felix, " She is not here, I can't find her at the house, what if he found her, Asag will be pissed, and we don't want that" Lucretia lamented. Felix sighed, "We can't be sure about that, find her and bring her" Lucretia ended the call "Tomorrow is another day, and I will find you witch" she promised.

Rebekah barged into the house and approached Klaus, "We have a problem, I was attacked and compelled by a vampire Nik" Klaus looked at her with curiosity, "What are you saying Rebekah, you are an original, you can't be compelled." Klaus looked irritated, she was crazy he thought. "That's what I thought Nik, she can also read minds, she knew what I was thinking, what type of a vampire is that" Klaus was now concerned, Rebekah never lied to him, a new vampire was in Mystic Falls and he had to know what threat they were dealing with.

That's it folks now press that review button


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, it has lifted my morale, here is another update. I am going to introduce Leonidas in this chapter. My vampires are a little different, they are like the twilight ones but without the sparkle and the eye thing, they have fangs, you will know more

Chapter 6

Leonidas passed the "Welcome to Mystic Falls Sign", he knew Lucretia was here, he could sense her, he just hopped that she didn't get to the witch before him. It had been a long time since he was here, the last witch he saved was Abigail, and the town hadn't changed much. He made his way to the grill, parking his car he entered the grill and ordered for scotch. "You are new here aren't you" Matt asked. Leo looked at the human talking to him, and gave him a nod and continued sipping his drink. Matt looked at the stranger, he was pale, more pale than the normal human even the normal vampire, keeping his cool he continued with his chores.

Caroline arrived at the grill, she needed a drink, and Klaus was getting on her nerves. "Hey Matt give me a tequila" Matt went over Caroline, taking the table cloth he wrote, 'Vampire at the bar' and gave it to Caroline. She glanced at the bar, and her eyes settled at a beautiful and handsome young man. Long wavy brown locks, grey leather jacket, white t-shirt and black leather pants. He looked at Caroline and she almost gasped at his eyes, they were sky blue with a little emerald in it. His face was sculptured to perfection, full kissable lips, she was drooling. Snapping out of it she glanced at Matt and told him "Hottie alert" Matt sighed and took hold of her hand leading her to a private place. "He looks pale Care, even paler than you, snap out of it and check if he has a heartbeat" he told her. Caroline remembered now that the beautiful stranger was pale, blurring to the bar she searched for him, he was gone.

Bonnie was still at the boarding house, the tension there was intense. Since she told them about her vision, the vampires were desperate."Maybe we should call Klaus and ask him" Stefan suggested. They had to be cautious, there was a new vampire hunter in town and to add more, something powerful was coming. "You are the one who has him on speed dial why don't you call him" Damon snorted. Suddenly the door flew open revealing Klaus with Rebekah in tow, "My sister was attacked tonight by a vampire, as much as I hate to say this Bonnie I need your help, a new threat has come to Mystic Falls and I want to know what we are dealing with, there should be only one top vampire and that should be me" he snarled. Bonnie smirked, Klaus seemed a little bit on edge and Rebekah was utterly petrified. "Bonnie had a vision today, she sensed something powerful was coming" Stefan informed Klaus. Rebekah went to sit, she couldn't stand anymore, and the attack caught her by surprise. The door opened revealing Caroline and Matt, Caroline went still when she saw Klaus, "What is going on here" she asked. Damon smirked "Barbie here was attacked by a vampire tonight" he told her. Caroline was surprised, the hottie attacked Rebekah, that serves her right. "We just saw a vampire at the grill" he informed them. Klaus looked at Matt curious, "Was it a female" he asked. Caroline shook her head, and sighed "He was dreamy, beautiful, and heavenly" she answered dramatically. Klaus clenched his jaw, that vampire was dead he thought.

That's it guys, press that review button.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I appreciate your comments, I will write longer chapters, enjoy

Chapter 7

Bonnie was tired, her whole body was in pain from all the stress and the tension in the room, she just needed to take a long, warm shower and snuggle in bed, she didn't care anymore." It's late in the night and I have school, we will discuss this tomorrow, am tired" She finished. Elena stared at her best friend and gave a nod. Rebekah told herself that she didn't care what happened to the witch, but she went on and warned her, "She was asking for you, that vampire was asking for you". Bonnie went still and looked at the original," What do you mean she was looking for me, what does she want from me" she was desperate, a powerful vampire was looking for her, a vampire that instilled fear in original was looking for her. "She asked where you lived, then compelled me to tell her and I told her" Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. Bonnie gasped in fear, she couldn't blame her, she was compelled, and she couldn't go home.

Leonidas parked in front of the huge cottage, she was here he told himself. Making his way towards the porch he heard a shuffle behind him, whipping around he came face to face with Lucretia. "Well if it isn't the devil himself, I thought you got the girl, it seems you didn't". Leonidas smirked and blurred to her, "Lucretia" he purred, she missed that sexy and husky voice, centuries of passion came to her mind, "Tsk Tsk Lucretia, such dirty thoughts for a refined lady" he teased. Lucretia scowled at him, she would not be weak in front of him, he was like a drug that she couldn't get enough of, to him it was just a play, but to her it was real, blocking her mind, she faced him with a serious face."I am here for the witch Leo, don't get in my way, Asag is already mad, let's not make it worse, you know how he gets" Leo looked at her with concern, "Are you not tired, five thousand years of being a slave to him, I left two thousand years ago, the guilt was too much, I couldn't look into the eye of a young girl and take her away not anymore, it was my idea in the first place, and I am correcting my mistakes, join me Lucretia" he told her. Lucretia sighed, the guilt was killing her, but she couldn't back down now, she was too much into it to back off,looking at him "I can't, not now, I will find that witch and I will take her to Asag, you gonna have to go through me Leo". She knew it was a bad idea to challenge him, they were equal, but there was something about him that intimidated her. He hated doing this, most of all to her,catching her by surprise he snapped her neck, carrying her limp body he took her to the cottage and placed her at the sofa, caressing her face, he whispered 'Sorry' and left, exiting the house, he removed the salt from his pocket and chanted a restraining spell around the house. Getting in the car he had one mission, to find the witch.

Everyone at the boarding house was on edge, Bonnie couldn't go home, Caroline was receiving glares from Klaus, Matt was just sitting there awkardly while Rebekah was staring at him, Damon was at the bar poisonig his liver while Stefan and Elena were holding hands,"It's probably late, and lord knows no one can leave here, Bonnie,Caroline and I will sleep together while the rest of you get some rest, tomorrow is another day and we will have plenty to discuss" Elena suggested.A sigh escaped Bonnie as she silently thanked Elena with her eyes. Stefan stood up "Elena is right we should probably get some rest, Matt come on let me show you where to sleep" Matt stood and followed Stefan. Klaus snorted "I am not afraid of a vampire, I will not be hiding here I am an original and a hybrid no one can scare me, come on Rebekah". Rebekah shook her head and offered to stay, apparently the vampire had gotten to her Bonnie thought. Klaus left the house while everyone retired to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day, Bonnie thought.

Bonnie and the group were at the grill except for Klaus, they were all discussing about last night events,Damon was at the bar nursing a bourbon. Suddenly Klaus appeared and made his way to the posey, Caroline groaned when she saw him. "Hello love" he purred to her, she made a gagging noise and ignored him, before Klaus could talk more, Leonidas strolled in and Caroline gasped with excitement, "That's him" she told them, suddenly everyone glanced at the stranger,Bonnie looked at him in awe, he was heavenly and her cheeks turned scarlet red when he looked at her,caught staring she averted her gaze from him as did the others. Klaus was not pleased, he went over the guy and tried to look imposing, Leo looked at him before making his way to the bar. Furious,Klaus went and compelled everyone at the grill to leave, he was going to deal with him. The grill was empty except for the posey. "Well mate, who are you and what is your deal here in this town" Klaus asked irritated. The others watched as Leo ignored Klaus and continued sipping his scotch. No one ignored him, before he could even think he was caught by the throat "Learn how to speak in front of your elders child, because next time you use that tone with me, I will feed you your own tongue, are we clear" Leo asked calmly. Klaus could only afford a nod, the hold was chocking him, dropping him Leo placed the bill at the counter and went over Bonnie, "I will see you around" he told her and he was gone. The grill was silent as everyone watched Klaus trying to catch his breath, one thing in their mind, Klaus was totally smoked.

That's it guys, review please


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys this is another review

CHAPTER 8

Lucretia groaned as she woke up, that jerk broke her neck, scanning her surroundings she was in the cottage, she just hopped that he did not get the witch. She made her way towards the door, as soon as she stepped out of the house, a barrier blocked her, "What the hell?" she exclaimed. There was a salt line surrounding the porch, fuming she removed her phone and dialled Felix, he answered it immediately, "Tell me you have the witch, I swear if this is one of your whining calls, I will break your neck" he snarled. She rolled her eyes "Someone already beat you to it, Leo broke my neck and spelled me in a house, I can't get out" she told him. Felix growled in response, "I will send Maximus, maybe the two of will finally get the witch, hold on" he told her before hanging up. Lucretia sighed as she made her way to the couch,"Leo you have become a pain in the ass"

Everyone was gathered at the Salvatore's, Elijah and Kol were also present. "He choked me Elijah, he seemed young but he was strong" Klaus stated. The run in with the mysterious vampire left him on edge, the others were also worried, the guy was stronger and that was the problem. "He told Bonnie he would see her around, maybe he plans on staying" Caroline told them. Bonnie was quiet, there were two vampires who were interested in her, the guy was breathtaking, he was heavenly as Caroline stated, but he was a vampire, and a dangerous one. Damon who was rather silent suddenly had an idea, "He is a vampire, maybe an original, the dagger or the white oak stake may work on him" Klaus was the first to react, "I never took you for the wise one, but that is a good idea" Elijah stood and looked at Klaus, "Let's not resort to violence, he has a motive, let us ask what he wants before trying to kill him"

Leo was at the grill drinking his scotch, the witch was beautiful, he had to resist himself from drinking her blood, a witch's blood was like ambrosia to an Old one, that was why Asag has been demanding witches. That original douche was not a threat, he knew them, hell he was the one that consented to their creation, he was the one that told Ayanna to give the spell to Esther, he had his own motives of creating them, changing into a vampire did not minimise his witchcraft, it magnified it, the originals and the vampire race were all in his plans, Asag went ballistic when he heard them, but he came to know that they were not a threat. He told Ayanna to keep his secret, but soon it would be all in the open, his master plan was in motion.

Everyone at the Boarding house were making their way to the grill, Matt had tipped them that the vampire was there. They arrived at the grill, Matt motioned them to the bar, and there he was sipping his scotch, Klaus made his way to him with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol in tow, while the others opted to stay at the table, "Well look what we have here, your little act left me a little on edge" said Klaus. Elijah sighed, there were a lot of people here, "Come with us, we would like to know what your agenda is, I apologize for my brother's rudeness" he said in a polite way. Leo looked at him before agreeing. They left the grill as they made their way to the cars before Leo halted, he looked at them "If you try anything stupid, I will rip all of you to pieces before feeding your remains to the dogs" he told them. Bonnie gulped at the menacing look in his eyes, Leo looked at her "Do not worry, you are not included" he told her, she meekly nodded. Elijah looked at him "I swear nothing will come your way" he reassured him.

They arrived at the boarding house, everyone went to sit except for Klaus, he disappeared into the house. Leo looked around the house, he was impressed with it, "Do you have any drinks" he asked. Stefan stood and poured him bourbon before giving it to him. As soon as he drank, Klaus appeared and stabbed him with the stake, they all watched as the stake did not even penetrate his skin. Klaus was shocked, Leo smirked before grabbing his throat, "Your stupidity has placed the lives of others in risk" Elijah reacted first, blurring over him "Don't do anything rational, my brother was just being protective" he begged. Leo did not listen as he plunged his other hand into Klaus's chest, everyone gasped in shock, "I am only saving your pathetic life because of your brother, next time I will not hesitate to rip your heart out, are we clear" he told him. Klaus nodded, Leo released him and wiped his hands, looking at the others "Now, how about we introduce ourselves, I am Leonidas, but you can call me Leo"

That is it, review


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys this is another review

CHAPTER 9

The Boarding house was silent as everyone stared at Leo, Bonnie was the first to answer, "I am Bonnie" she told him. Leo smiled at her, she had a good name he thought, Elijah was the second one, "I am Elijah, and this are my siblings, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah" he told him, the Salvatores were next as they introduced themselves,finally Elena and Caroline told their names. Leo nodded and looked at them, "Now that we have got the introductions out of the way, what do you want from me" he asked them. Klaus was the first to ask, "You are not a normal vampire, what are you?" Leo smirked before answering "I am a demon" he told them.

Everyone gasped in shock as they looked at him, Leo was reading their minds, 'How can a hottie like him be a demon' Caroline thought, 'I have a demon interested in me' was Bonnie thoughts, 'What type of demon is he?' Damon thought. "Okay, time out, your thoughts are giving me brain freeze" he told them. Bonnie asked him "You can read minds" Leo smiled at her, "Yes I can, but if you want to have dirty thoughts about me, I won't mind" he teased her, Bonnie blushed before looking away, Elijah was silent for a while, this guy was obviously stronger than them, he looked young but he was very old, "How old are you" he asked. Leo looked at him and sighed, this was going to be a very long day, he thought.

The others were anticipating for his answer, "I am twenty" he told them. Klaus rolled his eyes while Bonnie laughed, "How long have you been like this" Elijah rephrased. "Let's say I was there when the pyramids were built" he replied. Elijah was stunned, he was old, very very old. The others were shocked, this guy was ancient, the originals were nothing compared to him. Leo was tired and bored, standing, "Look I came here so that you guys could know my agenda, well I want the witch, so If anyone thinks of stopping me, they will be very sorry"

Bonnie was officially scared, this guy wanted her and there was nothing stopping him, he was not a regular vampire, nor was he an original, he was an indestructible demon. "What do you want from her, you can't just come here and take her" Elena argued. Damon elbowed her and gave her 'what do you think you are doing' look. Leo smiled before answering "Let's just say that I do not have any ulterior motives besides saving her"

Bonnie looked at Leo, he was saving her, from whom or from what. Leo decided to tell them the truth, "Five thousand years ago a coven of witches approached a demon, they proposed to him that If he turns them they would provide him with his favorite desert every decade" he told them. Elijah was intrigued, "What was the favorite desert if I may ask" he asked. "Witches" Leo answered, before continuing, "This demons craved a witch's blood, it was like nectar to a bee, right now I am restraining myself from draining her dry" he glanced at Bonnie as she recoiled in fear.

Leo sighed, "You are not the first Bennett I have saved, for a thousand years I have looking after your line till they matured, there is one thing that I have left out, the demons preferred those young unflowered witches from powerful ancestry lines, those that are virgins are the ones we crave for" he told them as he looked at Bonnie, she looked away from the intensity of his gaze. Leo sauntered towards her like a panther stalking it's prey, when he was at a close distance, he leaned in, Bonnie's heart was pounding, the cologne he was wearing was distracting her, Leo sniffed at her neck before pulling away surprised, he whispered so low that the others could not hear, "You are a virgin aren't you" Bonnie blushed so hard, her cheeks went tomato red. Leo smiled and looked at her, "Don't worry your secret's safe with me"

Maximus arrived at the cottage, Lucretia was already at the porch, he chanted a spell and the salt line disappeared, "Now let's get the witch, I have an itch for a fight" Lucretia said, cracking her knuckles.


End file.
